


Leaving Winterfell

by JCJPINK



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Robb, Alpha/Beta/Omega!Alternate Universe, Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega!Jon, Paddling, Spanking, True Mates, timeline what timeline?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:57:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCJPINK/pseuds/JCJPINK
Summary: In a world where Robb is Alpha of House Stark and Jon his Omega mate: Robb marches south to war, Jon is supposed to stay behind.





	1. Cover Page

**Author's Note:**

> OR my excuse to write an Alpha!Robb/Omega!Jon spanking fic!  
> Disclaimer: All of the following belongs to their respective owners. I make no profit from this story, it is merely for my own personal enjoyment.


	2. Leaving Winterfell

 

** Leaving Winterfell **

 

** Jon POV **

 

“I need you here in Winterfell Jon,” Robb said authoritatively.

 

“What? But I can fight!” Jon exclaimed, feeling confused, “You know I can!”

 

“You will be of more use to me here.”

 

“Bu- “

 

“You’re staying here and that’s _final_!” Robb commanded.

 

“Yes Alpha,” Jon said defeated.

 

Robb left Winterfell to free his father and sisters.

 

Two weeks later, Jon followed him.

 

•)()()()(•)()()()(•

 

Jon caught up to the Northern army in Riverrun. He and Ghost tried to stay hidden until Jon could think of a way to explain his presence that wouldn’t get him in trouble with his Alpha. But he got caught by one of the Rivermen, who obviously didn’t know who he was.

 

Thinking him a Lannister spy, the man dragged Jon roughly through the Northern camp and into the keep. He brought Jon into what must have been the council room, because at its center stood a large war table with many of the Northern and Riverlander lords around it. And at the head sat Robb.

 

“Your Grace!” the man bellowed, “I found _this_ snooping around outside of camp!”

 

Jon kept his eyes on the stone floor at his feet, but he could feel when his Alpha’s eyes landed on him.

 

“Thank you, Lord Deddings,” Robb said to the man. Then turning to the council he said, “Leave us.”

 

Jon stood quietly at the door as the lords left the room, until only he and Robb remained—Grey Wind having left the room almost as soon as Jon and the Riverman had entered to go find Ghost. He jumped slightly at the resounding thud of the council room door as it closed.

 

Robb came to stand in front of Jon.

 

“Look at me.”

 

Jon sheepishly looked up at the alpha through his lashes, and Robb cupped his chin to bring his head up all the way when it became apparent that the omega didn’t intend to look up any further on his own.

 

“What did I tell you before I left?” Robb asked firmly.

 

“To stay in Winterfell,” Jon replied shyly.

 

Robb hummed.

 

“Strip and bend over the table Jon,” Robb commanded, as he stepped around him to stick his head out of the room and talk to someone at the door about something Jon couldn’t hear.

 

The omega scurried to comply, not wanting to anger his Alpha further. When Jon was in position, Robb had finished his hushed conversation, and had come to stand just behind the ebony haired lad.

 

“Why are you getting this spanking Jon?” Robb asked as he rested a hand on Jon’s arse, a gentle reminder of what was to come.

 

Robb always did this. Always made sure Jon and the rest of their siblings knew exactly why they were being punished.

 

“Because I disobeyed you Alpha,” Jon replied meekly, exposing his neck in submission.

 

“A direct order,” Robb clarified. “Twenty-five with the paddle, and then you will tell me what made you think defying a _direct order_ was an acceptable course of action before we discuss the _rest_ of your punishment. Understood?”

 

“Yes Alpha,” Jon whimpered.

 

“Good boy.” Robb patted his bum before…

 

*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*

 

By five, Jon was fighting back tears.

 

*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*

 

By ten, the tears were flowing freely down his face.

 

*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*

 

By fifteen, he was openly crying.

 

*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*

 

Jon reached his hands back to cover his sore arse, but his arms were roughly pinned to his back.

 

“Jon Snow, you know better than to put your hands in my way,” Robb said tersely.

 

“No more, Alpha. Please. Hurts,” Jon sobbed.

 

“Just five more, love,” Robb soothed. “Alright?”

 

Jon gave a jerky nod.

 

*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*

 

Jon leapt off the table and turned into his Alpha’s embrace. Robb scooped him up into his arms—being mindful of Jon’s sore, red bottom—and carried him around to the seat he had vacated upon Jon’s entry. Robb rubbed small, soothing circles on his back, while Jon buried his face into the alpha’s neck. “Shh, Little One. It’s over. You’re alright.”

 

After a few minutes, Jon’s sobs had quieted to sniffles. Robb gently pulled Jon from his place on his chest, making Jon whimper at the loss of contact. Robb hushes him as he takes the edge of his cloak to wipe the snot and tears from Jon’s face. He then takes it off and wraps it tightly around Jon’s shoulders.

 

“Would you like to explain to me why you’re here? Even though I told you to stay in Winterfell.”

 

“You- I- didn’t- needed-,” Jon tried, his words failing him.

 

“Easy, sweetling. Breathe.”

 

Jon gulped a breath. “You didn’t think I could fight. You didn’t think I was good enough to take with you. Even after all the years of training with you. Beside you. You didn’t and that hurt. I needed to show you that I was capable of defending myself. Defending the North, Sansa, Arya. I just…” Jon said, his words trailing off.

 

Robb sighed, and Jon noticed how tired he sounded; how tired he _looked_.

 

“I don’t think you are unable to defend yourself. Or Sansa and Arya,” Robb said, cupping Jon’s face in his hands. “I wanted you to stay in Winterfell to defend and _lead_ Bran and Rickon and all those left behind. Because I knew you could, and I’m sorry I didn’t make that clear to you before I left.”

 

“Oh,” Jon said, eyes owlish.

 

Robb chuckled before his face turned serious. “Now for the rest of your punishment. Ah ah ah,” he said when Jon opened his mouth to protest. “You will remain in my sight,” Robb continued, “unless I specifically tell you otherwise. You will do as I say, when I say. If you do not understand the order you may ask me to clarify, _but_ you will not question me. If something makes you uncomfortable, you will let me know just like always. If you disobey me, your arse will be even more sore than it is now. Understood?”

 

“Yes Alpha, I understand.”

 

“Good boy,” Robb said, kissing the omega’s lips softly. “Let’s get you dressed, yeah?”

 

Sometime later, Robb’s council sat around him at the war table. Jon curled up in his lap, Grey Wind and Ghost at their feet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Note: Thank you for reading. Constructive criticism is welcome. All flames will be used to keep warm during winter.


End file.
